


My Rock Has Crumbled

by maichuu_cx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Multi, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maichuu_cx/pseuds/maichuu_cx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idunno, it's my first fic in a long time. It's a sadstuck and yes it's a major character death so if you don't like that, go away. A lot of the characters are minor in the story. It focuses more on the relationship of Mituna and Latula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ye well it's a story, right?

Mituna hadn’t left his room for months now. Every here and then his little brother Sollux would come in or he would be visited by Kurloz or Meenah, but otherwise he had no reason to leave his room. He sat looking through a scrapbook he and his matesprit Latula had made. On the front, both of their names were spelled out with foam letters and there was a photo of the two of them, Latula making a peace sign and he with his helmet smiling like the idiot he was. A tear dropped onto the photo and he traced his fingers over the names. Slowly, he opened up the book to reveal more pictures of the two smiling and sharing a kiss or a hug. This only brought more tears as memories flooded back to him. A small knock interrupted the silence in the room and Mituna quickly looked up at the door. Light flooded in as the door was opened to show a silent Kurloz. Mituna sighed and looked at his moirail helplessly. Kurloz walked towards his best friend and knelt down to hug him. He knew the pain Mituna had gone through a few months before. As soon as Mituna was pulled into the hug, he broke and sobbed loudly into the shoulder before him. He received small pats on the back. Kurloz stayed for an hour or two and played a few games with Mituna which seemed to help a bit. Before he left, Kurloz ruffled Mituna’s hair and signed for him to stay happy for Latula to which Mituna responded with a nod and a giggle. Soon after, Sollux popped in to see his brother.

“Hey, Tuna. Are you okay?” He asked, sounding awkwardly caring. Mituna sighed and went back to the position on the floor, his gaze returning to the scrapbook. “I know you’re sad, but you have to move on. She would have wanted that and would probably give anything for you to be happy again.

“But I want her back, Sollux!” The older boy cried as tears fought to break loose again. Silence filled the room again when Sollux didn’t know how to reply to his broken brother. He could only watch as his brother gave into the emotions that had been eating him from the inside out. As he hugged his older brother, his heart clenched as Mituna desperately clung onto him like a scared puppy. Sobs racked through the emotional wreck that was Mituna. Nothing could be said to calm this boy down. He had lost his matesprit, his only hope, his love, and his life. There was nothing that could be done at this point.

  
  


Rewind to a year ago:

“Tuna! Watch out!” Latula yelled as her matesprit rolled straight into a rock and went flying off his skateboard landing with a crash onto the sidewalk. Hopping off her skateboard, she ran to him and kneeled next to him, “Woah, dude, you took a pretty bad wipe-out there, you good?” She asked, helping him sit up and checking him for any bad cuts. Mituna just giggled and grinned back at her.

“I’m okay, Latula! I gots my helmet, ‘member?” He said, tapping his helmet. Latula smiled and nodded, “And it looks pretty rad, cutie. Just remember that you have to watch out where you board next time, alright?” She asked, to which he nodded. Standing, she helped him up and gathered both of their skateboards. “Let’s head home, it’s getting late.”

“Latula?”

“Yeah, dude?”

“I love you.” Mituna said, and smiled proudly at his perfect pronunciation and grammar. Latula pecked his cheek and responded with, “I love you too” and began the trek back home with her boyfriend’s hand in her free one. Once back home, Mituna changed out of his jumpsuit, as did Latula, and they lounged on the couch.

“Alright, Tuna, now what comes after 2?” Latula asked, helping Mituna count.

“Uh, oh oh I know this one!” Mituna said enthusiastically.

“Say it loud and proud, babe!”

“Buckle my shoe!” He said, sure of his answer. Latula went silent for a second and looked at him. A blush crept onto his cheeks and he looked at his hands. He knew that wasn’t the right answer. Suddenly, Latula lunged at him and hugged him, nuzzling his cheek. “Aww, baby, you’re so cute! I love you, gimme kisses!” She exclaimed as she kissed his face all over. Mituna giggled and blushed more from being loved on. He truly did love Latula. They had been together for 5 years now. Since they were both six, they were friends and 5 years ago Mituna had finally gotten the courage to ask her to be his. Now they were both 19. A few years back, Mituna had an accident that resulted in him becoming brain damaged. Latula had stuck with him since then and for that, he was happy. She never gave up on him and he never gave up on her.

“Mituna? You there, dude?” Latula asked, snapping Mituna back from his memories. He nodded, “Y-Yeah! I’m right here, Tula! Can’t you see me?” He asked, waving his hand in front of her face. She giggled, “Yep! I see you now. Glad you could make it” she said and giggled, poking his nose lightly, “What do you want to eat today?”

“Spasketti?” He asked, his heavy lisp making him sound funny.

“You got it, baby.” Latula stood and went to the kitchen to start the water. Mituna followed and sat at the table, swinging his legs. He laid his head on his arms and watched his girlfriend make dinner. Thoughts filled his head again. Ever since his accident, he knew something was wrong with him, but he didn’t quite know what. He saw the way peopled looked at him when he talked and heard what people said when they asked why Latula was still with him. It was all bad but nothing he was doing struck him as bad. Yeah, sure, every once-in-a-while he would joke around with something pervy and whatnot, but everyone knew he never meant that. It was just the way he was! And besides, Latula thought it was funny. So why did everyone think it was bad for her to still be with him? He frowned. Nothing was wrong with her being with him. She loved him and he knew that. But why did he feel so guilty? He felt like he was keeping her with him and that maybe everyone was right when they said she wouldnt be happy with him.

Again, he was shaken out of his thoughts when Latula set a plate in front of him with noodles and a bit of parmesan cheese. Instantly, his face lit up and he dug in. Latula sat across from him with her own plate and started eating too. She smiled when she saw how much he loved the noodles. “Slow down there, Tuna. You’re eating a bit too fast.” Mituna looked up at her. Cheese and noodle bits covered his mouth. “I’d like to eat you too fast.” He retorted and chuckled slightly. She blushed and shook her head stifling a laugh, “Tuna, you know what I said about joking like that while eating.” She said and leaned over the table to wipe his mouth.

“Sorry, Tulip.” Mituna said and allowed her to clean his face. “It’s alright, dude. I know it was a joke.” She smiled and leaned back to finish eating.

When they were done, they did the dishes and then headed up to bed. Mituna wrapped his arms around Latula’s waist and nuzzled into her. He loved the smell of her and the feel of her body pressed into his. It made him feel safe and warm. She made him feel safe and kept him that way too.

That night, when both had fallen asleep, Mituna entered his own demented mind. While most people thought he had lost all his psychic abilities, he knew that he had not and would still get prophetic dreams, to which he would speak to no one about. They were rare and scarce, but they happened and tonight there would be one. As his mind began to awaken, he saw dark colors and blurred figures. After a bit, the figures came into focus to reveal a weak and sick looking Latula. Unable to move, Mituna could do nothing but look on. Soon he saw himself approach the bed that held his tulip. Latula reached up and gently caressed Mituna’s cheek. Once she did that, a tear slid down his cheek followed by another and another until a steady stream was formed. Mituna could see the two talking but could not hear what they were saying. His dream self put a hand up and held Latula’s to his face. After a bit, Latula said something and began to smile weakly and with that Mituna retaliated and began to cry harder. It was obvious something bad was happening and as if on cue, Latula’s eyes fluttered shut and her smile faded. Her hand went limp on Mituna’s cheek and he fell to his knees gripping the bed, still holding Latula’s hand. He bowed his head and tears dripped from his face onto the bed below him.

Mituna awoke in a cold sweat and looked to his side to find a sleeping Latula. That was no dream he just had, but what he saw was going to happen and he knew it. A knot formed in his stomach and he scooted closer to Latula, hugging her close again but careful not to wake her. He trembled a bit and buried his face into her back. Too scared to fall asleep, he listened to her breathing and that was enough to calm him down. Eventually he fell asleep and this time it was deep enough so no dream was recalled.

The dream continued night after night for a few months. Latula had started to notice Mituna being a bit more quiet and jumpy. She didnt want to bother him about it but decided to confront him seeing as he had been that way for a while now. “Hey, Tuna, are you okay?” When she called his name, he jumped a bit and threw a startled glance her way before smiling and shaking his head, “Nope! I am all okay!” He exclaimed and gave her a thumbs up. She sighed and knew there was something wrong but didnt want to press it, so instead she smiled and gave him a thumbs up back before going up and hugging him.

“You know, if anything is bothering you ever you can tell me, right Mituna?” She asked, leaning into him. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her.

“Yes, Tulip. I know I can talks to you ‘bout anything and everything!” He responded. She smiled, “Good.” Hearing her say this made Mituna worry about his dream again. He didn’t want to tell her; he didnt want to scare her. He would play it off and make her happy. Seeing her happy made him happy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly...I cant sum it up without giving everything away so read it.

As time passed on, Mituna did all he could to make Latula happy. He made sure he took care of his precious Tulip. He would cook for her best he could and clean up and then they would go on a walk or skateboarding and color. She was very happy and Mituna was delighted with himself. Although he tried his best to keep her happy and healthy, he noticed her beginning to lose a lot of weight. When he’d ask about it, she would brush it off as her just losing weight from exercising so much. This seemed like a logical answer so Mituna accepted this.

One night, the dream came back and went more in depth. Instead of it starting when she died, it started before. Mituna and Latula were skateboarding as usual and were having fun, laughing and rolling around. But this time, Latula seemed different. This time she was thin and pale. Her ribs could be seen clearly and her cheeks were sunken in. Her skin was a sickly almost grey color and she had developed bags under her eyes. With this, she wasn’t able to exert much more energy and collapsed off her skateboard and straight into the pavement. Mituna quickly stopped and rushed to her side. “Tulip? Are you okay, Tulip?” He asked, scared. When she didn’t answer he grew worried and looked around yelling for help. Immediately a bystander came up and asked what happened. Mituna explained that Latula had just collapsed the best he could and the bystander called an ambulance. The dream then went from that scene to the hospital scene where Latula would be resting in bed again and Mituna by her side. She would caress his cheek and he would hold her hand to his face before she would go limp and Mituna would break down sobbing. When Mituna awoke from the dream, this time he was crying. Latula woke up when she heard his gasping and asked what was wrong. He shook his head and tried to say that nothing was wrong, that he just had a nightmare but it was nothing other than him just falling into empty space. No matter what, he would not tell her about what he saw. He refused to believe it and refused to tell anyone about it. Even if it meant not sleeping anymore. After a few minutes spent reassuring Latula it was okay, she went back to bed and he lay awake until morning.

The next morning, Mituna got into the shower before Latula woke up and made her breakfast. He then went to wake her up. “Tulip...I made you foods.” He said and kissed her cheek as she woke up and stretched.

“You did? Thanks, babe.” She smiled at him and got up. He loved when she would just wake up. Her hair would stick up a bit and she would yawn cutely. Mituna loved everything about his Tulip. She was beautiful in every way and he would let her know. “Hey Tulip?”

“Yeah, Tuna?”

“I think you’re really bootiful.” He said and grinned sheepishly at her, a light blush dusting his cheeks. She giggled and ruffled his hair, “Thanks, Tuna. You’re a cutie. I love you.” She leaned up and kissed his nose. He smiled wider watching as she ate the bowl of cereal he made her. When she was done she put her bowl in the sink and hugged him from behind. “Thank you, babe. That cereal was the best I’ve ever eaten.” She kissed his cheek and nuzzled his neck. He snuggled into her and giggled, “I’m glad you liked it, Latula.” They stayed silent a while before Mituna hesitantly asked, “How are you feeling today?” With that, Latula looked at him confused a bit but shrugged.

“I feel fine. Why do you ask?”

“Just making sure you’re okay!” He smiled and kissed her forehead. That wasn’t a lie either. He had simply been making sure she was okay.

“Tuna...I think I’m leaving for a bit to go see my parents. I won’t be gone for too long, but you’ll be okay without me right?” Uncertainty wove in with her voice as she glanced at Mituna worriedly. In response, he smiled and nodded. “Just don’t be gone too long, Tulip. I will have Sollux or Kurloz come stay with me. They’re always fun to have around.” He didn’t want to admit that he wanted her to stay and not go without him, but he knew that she would have to go see her parents sometime, whether he liked it or not.

The next weekend she left and Tuna sat at home, unsure of what to do and a little bit worried about what would happen in the week she was gone. Just as he said, Sollux came over and hung out with Mituna. Also during this time, Mituna wanted desperately to tell someone about his dream. Sollux could tell something was bothering his brother and nudged him a bit. “What is it, Mituna?” He asked with his lispy voice. Mituna hesitated before blurting out all about his dream and how he believed it to be an occurrence bound to happen. Tears threatened to break through as he was explaining how Latula died in each dream the same each time and how this dream had happened more than once. By the end of it, Mituna was sobbing and Sollux sat with wide eyes and mouth agape. “Have you told her?” and to this Mituna shook his head. He didn’t want to tell her. He didn’t want to worry her and he explained that to Sollux. He just wanted Latula to be safe.

Sollux sat not knowing what to say to his distraught brother. On one hand, he thought Latula should know so that she could be prepared, but on the other hand, he felt like Mituna’s reasoning made sense. He shook his head and looked at Mituna, “Look, I really think you should tell her. I know you don’t want to stress her out, but she needs to know so she can spend her life the way she really wants to live it and do things she’s been wanting to do.” At this, Mituna nodded and started crying a bit harder. What was he going to do? Latula was his everything and he’d lose her.

A week had passed and Latula arrived home a bit tired and skinnier than when she left. This worried Mituna and he would pester her about it. “Mituna, I’m fine. I promise I’m just really tired from the trip and I was a little sick during my stay there.” Mituna’s eyes widened, “You were sick? How sick?” Thoughts about his dream were racing in his head and Latula sighed, “I was just really tired, dude. Tired and I couldn’t eat much. Just a bug I caught, nothing too bad so chill out.” He shook his head. “Latula I really think we should go take you to the doctor or something. J-Just to make sure you’re all rad and okay.” His voice shook a little and he went cold. She frowned. “No, dude I don’t need to go. I just want to go to sleep. Please, Tuna.” He reluctantly nodded and scooped her up, carrying her to the bed and setting her down. She was getting sick which meant he didn’t have much time. He thought about what Sollux said and decided he might as well tell her. “Tulip...I uh I need to tell you a thing…” he said hesitantly.

“What is it, babe?”

“I’ve been having bad dreams…”

“Like nightmares? Tuna, those are normal.”

“No! Bad dreams, Tulip! Bad bad dreams with...w-with you being sick a-and..and dying..” He began to cry but bowed his head so she wouldn’t see. As soon as he said the last word she went quiet and thought about it, “But you can’t prophesize anymore, Tuna. Right?” He didn’t answer and instead started crying a bit harder. She looked at him and noticed the tears dripping from his face. Sitting up, she took his hand and spoke softly: “Hey, don’t be upset, dude. Even if it is going to happen, that’s part of life. I don’t want to go either...then I’d have to leave you, but I promise that no matter where I go, I will always love you, alright, Mituna?” He nodded but continued crying. She motioned for him to get on the bed with her and once he was up she pulled him close and stroked his hair speaking soothingly to him telling him it would be okay and hushing him. Eventually, her exhaustion gave in and she fell asleep. Mituna moved to cradle her and caressed her cheek giving her small kisses all over her face. He didn’t want to let go of this girl he loved so dearly. She was the only one who saw past his brain issue. The only one who ever gave him a chance and stuck with him. When she was gone, he wouldn’t have that anymore. No one cared about him like Latula did and after she leaves, who does he have? Tears welled up again as he thought about how empty his life would be. He would no longer be able to do the things he once did for he would be reminded of her. He held her a bit tighter and moved her hair out of her face. After a bit, he fell asleep with Latula in his arms and for once had a peaceful sleep without bad dreams but instead dreamt a nice dream with him and Latula happily walking along holding hands and laughing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking so long. School and all that has been a pain and taking up my time.

**Author's Note:**

> It may take me a while to update because of school but I hope you liked it.


End file.
